


The blossoming of a new age

by Thebluebird



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebluebird/pseuds/Thebluebird
Summary: A lady long separated from her homeland discovers unexpected things about her family origins- and her own- like they belong to the forgotten Dusk Court of Prythian. With nothing but someone's name to look for and a real desire for claiming the truth, she may find herself some allies to fight for her place. Or, at least, survive.





	The blossoming of a new age

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So that's my first attempt to share some of my writings, which is why I'm begging you all to be nice to me, but also let me know if I make some mistake through the story. Also, english is not my first lenguage, and if things go too bad, please let me know and forgive this poor soul ;)  
> Enjoy

There was a huge difference between knowing her father was dead and feeling it.  
Of course Kenna had been there. Of course she had seen his body, had hold his hand as he trembled and then stop moving. Of course he had said something to make her feel better and to make her laugh. But it felt like a thousand lifes ago, some twisted dream from which she was going to wake up from at any minute now.  
Except that she wasn't. Because he was dead and was not coming back. When that finally fell upon her, Kenna couldn't cry. She simply stood there, staring at nothing and feeling empty while people around her make questions or said comforting words. They might have work, if she was actually listening. The despair was so oppressive that even though she wanted to do something, to react, she just couldn't.  
Her chest was physically aching, and her hands were unsteady. They're also covered in blood. How long had this been? How long the air was smelling like that terrible sweet putrefaction smell? How long people were moving around them, talking to her?  
It felt like eternity. There was too long and not eneough.  
But things kept going. And, incredibly, it only got worse. Because burying him didn't felt half as bad as finding the book marker between the pages of a book he would never finish. Or finding a wine stain in the carpet and not wanting to wash- to erase- it away. Because every time was like losting him all over again, and realizing that eventually all the evidences that he had lived and breathed and existed under that roof.  
She manage to kill the peonies by the window: too much water. And then stole two apples from the tree on the hill, in the way home, forgetting that now she needed only one.  
She felt like she was dying, little by little. And she desperately needed something to pull her out of it.  
And it came. In the form of a letter in her father handwriting, a secret to be kept and a battle to be fought. And a name of someone who would help her to fulfill her quest. Despite of the bitter taste of cheating in her mouh, Kenna felt like herself again and had an objective: get to the Spring Court in Prythian and find the Lady of Thousand Faces. And then claim what was hers by right.  
Whether they were willing to return it or not.


End file.
